Timeline
Timeline of events that occured in the universe. 1200s 1211: ' *Mordul is supposedly born in Redwick. '''1238: ' *The Lord's Army is created in Ortegan. '''August 20th, 1251: *Mordul is killed in supernatural ways. 1300s 1313: ''' *The Order is formed in Evcaster. '''November 11th, 1349: *Rickard Garmayne is born in Heimgreene. November 2nd, 1357: *Yarnold Romaro is born in Riverwell. February 11th, 1376: ' *Kayne Gulles is born in Riverwell. '''April 7th, 1377: ' *Goren Romaro is born in Riverwell. 'April 19th, 1378: ' *Edmund Wethers is born in Tupes. '''1383: *The Swifters are created by Rickard Garmayne. ' April 20th, 1386:' *Sten Torera is born in Evcaster. June 21st, 1386: *Apollyana Mergana is born in Ortegan. January 23rd, 1392: ' *Kenar Skendor is born in Riverwell. '''May 21st, 1392: ' *Cristor Gulles is born in Riverwell. '''August 19th, 1392: *Ava Adlandis is born in Riverwell. ' June 14th, 1394:' *Zavier Nockett is born in Ogrond.' ' June 29th, 1395: *''' Kara Lunos is born in Kelden. 'January 11th, 1397: ' *Stefen Denker is born in Ortegan. 'March 1st, 1397: ' *Versh Agglen is born in Riverwell. 'April 13th, 1397: ' *Jhon Ahen is born in Riverwell. 'June 5th, 1387: ' *Alex Romaro is born in Riverwell. 'June 11th, 1397: ' *Nick Ogin is born in Riverwell. 'June 12th, 1397: ' *Nezvit Halik is born in Riverwell. 'July 6th, 1397: ' *Haiser Cauves is born in Riverwell. 'July 10th, 1397: ' *James Manis is born in Riverwell. 'July 12th, 1397: ' *Damere Remez is born in Riverwell. 'August 2nd, 1397: ' *Anthony Demello is born in Riverwell. 'August 24th, 1387: ' *Craig Gulles is born in Riverwell. 'September 8th, 1397: ' *Alen Makar is born in Riverwell. 'September 25th, 1397: ' *Adnan Seins is born in Riverwell. 'December 27th, 1397: ' *Alek Markove is born in Riverwell. 'January 12th, 1398: ' *Sarino Vokkner is born in Riverwell. 'August 7th, 1398: ' *Mazen Lizar is born in Riverwell. 'October 11th, 1398: ' *Sahil Sineg is born in Riverwell. 'December 15th, 1398: ' *Eldin Skendor is born in Riverwell. 'March 12th, 1399: ' *Almin Alago is born in Riverwell. 'July 30th, 1399: ' *Battle of Ortegan begins. 'July 31st, 1399: ' *Adrien Seins is killed by Goren Romaro in Ortegan. *Battle of Ortegan ends '''December 3rd, 1399: *Rickard Garmayne is killed by Edmund Wethers in Tupes. *The Swifters temporarily disband. 1400s August 3rd, 1400: *Gabriella Komarto is born in Grimshire. June 11th, 1402: ''' *Nikolo Romaro is born in Riverwell. '''June 6th, 1411: *Alex Romaro forms The Brotherhood with Eldin Skendor in Riverwell. November 13th, 1420: ''' *Mazen Lizar is killed by Almin Alago in Riverwell. *Gared Etusan is killed by Eldin Skendor in Tupes. '''November 14th, 1420: *Gryn Volpole is killed by Nick Ogin on the outskirts of Ortegan. *Gregord Montaine is killed by Kai Voriks on the outskirts of Ortegan. November 19th, 1420: *Gukan Durmen is killed by Jorge Manis in Heimgreene. *Drek Rekur is killed by Jorge Manis in Heimgreene. *Jorge Manis is killed by Cedric Overyn in Heimgreene. *Wayn Shanden is killed by Zavier Nockett in Heimgreene. *Parro Choen is killed by Craig Gulles in Heimgreene. *Shen Ogin is killed by Nick Ogin in Heimgreene. *Jhon Ahen is killed by Craig Gulles in Heimgreene. *Jaken Forant is killed by Kenar Skendor in Wallenbrig. *Breight Chitra is killed by Klegan in Evcaster. *Jhon Ahen is kiled by Craig Gulles in the Heimgreene woods. *Kolten Thorn is killed by Cristor Gulles in Wallenbrig. *Kyver Verradun is killed by Drex Thorn in Wallenbrig. *Saldor Dorend is killed by Drex Thorn in Wallenbrig. *Nezvit Halik is killed by Garad Gusten in Wallenbrig. *Garad Gusten is killed by Almin Alago in Wallenbrig. *Grognar Verradun is killed by Drex Thorn in Wallenbrig. *Markus Terrent is killed by Kenar Skendor in Wallenbrig. *Cedric Overyn is killed by Graves Vargon in the Heimgreene woods. November 20th, 1420: *Torvund Helvig is killed by Adnan Seins in Savenstag. March, 17th, 1421: *Kai Voriks is killed by Rowan Montaine on the outskirts of Riverwell. ' March 18th, 1421:' *Korus Ginn is killed by Drent Riftin in Ogrond. March 21st, 1421: *Sten Torera is killed by Alex Romaro in Evcaster. March 22nd, 1421: *Almin Alago is killed by Anthony Demello in Evcaster. March 23rd, 1421: *Haiser Cauves is killed by Tavish Alago in Evcaster. *Sarino Vokkner is killed by Franklen Markove in Evcaster. *Damere Remez is killed by Loben Skendor in Evcaster. *Alen Makar is killed by Alex Romaro in Evcaster. *Anthony Demello is killed by Alex Romaro in Evcaster. *Ivin Gardose is killed by Alysha Sakuru in Evcaster. *Kayne Gulles is killed by Haiser Cauves in Evcaster. March 24th, 1421: *Stark Lupin is killed by Nethanial Serran in Redwick. *Logen Riften is killed by Ibran Lizar in Redwick. *Rowan Montaine is killed by Andros Sorkens in Redwick. *Nethanial Serran is killed by Alex Romaro in Redwick. March 26th, 1421: ''' *Gerold Minas is killed by Alex Romaro in Lington. *Ava Adlandis is killed by Gerold Minas in Lington *Malcom Davos is killed by Adnan Seins in Lington. *Apollyana Mergana is killed by Malcom Davos in Lington. '''July 18th, 1421: *Mordul unleashes the Soul Gem and most humans have been disintegrated. August 20th, 1421: *Harvald Hvjarsson is killed by a possessed Damion Lerim, controlled by Burdox in The Otherworld. *Damion Lerim is killed by Burdox in The Otherworld. *Sven Grenvold is killed by Klegan in The Otherworld. *Tavish Alago is killed by Burdox in The Otherworld. *Klegan is killed by Hakon Guthersson in The Otherworld. *Hakon Guthersson is killed by Mordul in The Otherworld. *Astrid Kjellsson is killed by Mordul in The Otherworld. *Zalar is killed by Andros Sorkens in The Otherworld. *Emrik Bjornsen is killed by Agatha Bjornsen in The Otherworld. *Burdox is killed by Agatha Bjornsen in The Otherworld. *Angelo Gloffen is killed by a possessed Eirik Josgaard, controlled by Mordul in The Otherworld. *Eirik Josgaard is killed by Mordul in The Otherworld. *Mordul is killed by Alex Romaro in The Otherworld. *Everyone who was a victims of Mordul's use of the Soul Gem comes back to life. September 22nd, 1421: *Stella Stone leaves The Brotherhood and joins The Kubras. 'April 11th, 1422: ' *Franklen Markove is killed by a mysterious illness in Crow's Peak.